


Experiment

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Experiment [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Foreplay, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Relax. You have been chosen to be part of an experiment. Nothing too bad, don’t worry; you will just have to stay still and it will be painless... Unless I feel you need to be reminded of your position, of course,” finished the purple Decepticon. “Any attempt to resist will be meet with equal punishment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> A very old fic; I think it was my first attempt at writing sticky sex, now that I think about it.
> 
> Warnings: Rape, implied past rapes of future rapes, screwed up 'experiment' by Shockwave, Slash, Sticky, Original Character, plus one canon character described but not exactly named until the end.

Drones weren't known for their intelligence. Still, they were useful for fighting the intruders and kept the warehouse safe.

There were shouts and laser fire exchanged, energon spilled onto the floor and frantic cries of ‘retreat’ echoing everywhere.

Still, not every assailant managed to get away, for the drones had orders and were programmed to execute them even if they had to be destroyed in the process.

New subjects must be obtained at any cost.

****************************

Shockwave watched the drones carry the newly captured mechs into the room. Drones had only managed to catch two of them during the fight. It was regrettable; he had hoped for more, but two would suffice for now.

Both were still unconscious, as he had given orders for captives to be put into stasis lock to limit damages to their frames and stop any escape attempts. He inspected them with a critical optic.

Young enough, probably sparked long after Megatron and Optimus Prime left Cybertron. Rather attractive by most standards, he supposed. He inspected them more carefully, taking an arm or running his hands on their chests or kneeling to get a better look at their lower bodies.

One was yellow and azure and seemed fragile, although Shockwave didn’t doubt for a second his armor was ticker and stronger than it appeared. He was smaller than his comrade and seemed faster and far more agile. He deemed him as a Scout.

The other was red, yellow and orange and had a bulkier frame. At first look, one could tell he was more of a warrior. He would have to be careful with this one; warrior mechs were more volatile then others.

Still, both of them seemed in good health and were just sporting minor injuries resulting from their capture. Satisfied by this first exam, Shockwave nodded to himself. They would do nicely. “Put them in the Medbay. I will examine them more carefully later,” he ordered the drones.

He turned his back to the pitiful creatures as they dragged the two mechs away. Megatron was expecting his report any time now. His side projects couldn’t distract him from his duties.

Briefly, he considered telling Megatron what he had discovered so far. No, he finally decided. He didn’t have enough proofs yet and there was no reason to alarm his leader with something that could distract him from his goals.

Still, he would have to speak with him seriously if his fears were verified...

****************************

Subject D0075-A  
Decepticon Iceshade  
Groundbound vehicle  
Femme  
Conception attempted eight times with various partners.  
Results: Unsuccessful.  
Subject chose to leave the experiment.

Subject D0075-B  
Decepticon Steeltusk  
Groundbound vehicle  
Mech  
Conception attempted ten times with various partners.  
Results: Unsuccessful.  
Subject chose to leave the experiment.

Subject D0076-A  
Decepticon Crepuscule  
Seeker  
Mech  
Conception attempted nine times with the same partner.  
Results: Unsuccessful.  
Subject chose to continue the experiment.

Subject D0076-B  
Decepticon Hacksaw  
Airborne Vehicle  
Mech  
Conception attempted twelve times with various partners.  
Results: Unsuccessful.  
Subject chose to leave the experiment.

****************************

He couldn’t feel his legs. That was the first thing Sunspear noted upon awakening from stasis. Whenever he tried to move them, they were unresponsive. Slowly, it had dawned on him someone had turned off every connection to his lower body, rending him unable to even stand by himself.

Not that he would have been able to with his hands shackled above his head on the berth he was currently lying on. It was uncomfortable but not painful, as the berth and the head rest had been covered with a strange fabric which felt smooth underneath him.

It felt good... and at the same time, it filled him with dread.

The room he was in was plunged in the dark. How in the Pit had he managed to land here? Where was he? Certainly in a Decepticon’s stronghold, since he sincerely doubted fellow Autobots would have had him bound like that. That, and there were two cameras turned in his direction; he could vaguely see their outlines. In his datapad, that wasn’t a good sign.

Still, if he was in the Decepticon’s hands, why was he being held here rather than in a cell? It didn't make sense to him. No matter, he was still a prisoner and wasn't going anywhere anytime.

Sighing, Sunspear shifted as well as he could on the berth so he could watch the door. He really didn’t want to be caught unaware, and with the cameras on and following his every move, he expected someone to come any time now.

He waited for what seemed an eternity, although his chronometer indicated it was only for ten joors. When the door finally opened, the young Autobot felt relieved. Sure, he was probably going to be tortured, but it was always better than waiting in the dark.

The lights were on as soon as the Decepticon entered. Sunspear stared at him.

He had never seen this Decepticon before, he was sure of that. Sunspear wouldn’t have forgotten a face – or to be more exact a lack of face – like this one. The ‘Con was bigger than him, painted in purple. A single, yellow optic gazed at him and Sunspear tensed.

“Greetings. I’m pleased to finally see you awake,” said the purple Decepticon. He seemed sincere, but the way he said that sent shudders running through the yellow and azure ‘Bot’s frame.

Sunspear glared at him silently and bared his teeth. The ‘Con would probably try to pry information from him, but the young Autobot was determined to stay silent. He wouldn’t betray his comrades.

He was really surprised when , instead of starting to ask questions or pull torture devices out of subspace, the ‘Con merely looked at him. “I’m surprised you’re already back among the conscious. Then again, your friend proved himself quite resistant to sedatives, more than you are at any rate. I’ve already visited him twice.”

The yellow and azure Autobot tensed again. One his comrades? He hadn’t been the only one captured by this swarm of drones? Which one had been unlucky enough to share his fate? Unless it was a ruse; the ‘Con would probably try to scare him and coerce him into giving him what he wanted to keep his comrade alive.

Sunspear wouldn’t know what to do if that was the case.

The Decepticon kept staring at him and Sunspear began feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Why did the other look at him like that? Was he looking for the best place to begin his ‘work’? The ‘Con had come closer and was now at the edge of the berth. Sunspear felt the brush of a scan. He bit his lower lip. What was the ‘Con waiting for? Better, what did he want?

The purple mech’s optic shone brightly as he finished scanning the captive. “Well, since you’re awake and in perfect health, no need to keep waiting.”

Sunspear tensed when the Decepticon began to spread his still unresponsive legs. He fought back a wave of panic as the purple mech began to kneel between him.

A hand cupped his face, forcing him to look into his captor’s single optic. “Relax. You have been chosen to be part of an experiment. Nothing too bad, don’t worry; you will just have to stay still and it will be painless... Unless I feel you need to be reminded of your position, of course,” finished the purple Decepticon. “Any attempt to resist will be meet with equal punishment.”

Sunspear snarled; who did that Decepticon think he was? The purple mech was unmoved by his captive’s glare and open hatred. Instead, he settled himself between the shackled ‘Bot’s legs.

Sunspear felt the Decepticon’s hands slowly moving, running on his legs, calves and thighs, to finally stop right on the panel protecting his interface port. Thumbs began tracing small circles upon the panel, drawing a gasp of fear and pleasure from the shackled Autobot.

What... what did this ‘Con think he was doing?!

He tried to get away, but found out he couldn’t move very much. His back hit the berth with a soft ‘clank’, and the Decepticon paused in his ministrations. His single optic trailed over his captive’s body.

“Trying to get away from me will get you nowhere. It should warrant a punishment,” he said quietly and for a second, Sunspear tensed, fully expecting to be hit. But instead, the ‘Con’s hands continued to press softly on his panel. “However, I can understand your unease. Perhaps you would prefer opening your panel and lubricating your port by yourself?” he asked simply.

Sunspear’s optics widened in fear. Suddenly, it made so much sense; the room, the berth, the way he was being touched...

“NO!” he shouted in panic, thrashing to free himself. But the only thing he managed to do was hurt his wrists as the shackles seemed to tighten around them.

The Decepticon shook his head. “As you like,” he said simply, as if he had always known the answer. Of course, no Autobot would have ever given his consent to be spread his legs for a Decepticon. Rape was the only way for it to happen.

Sunspear fought back tears. How could this be an experiment?! He wanted to get away so badly, but it was to no avail. As the purple mech moved closer, his fingers still moving upon Sunspear’s panel, the Autobot understood why his legs had been ‘turned off’ rather than shackled like his arms.

It was easier for the bulky mech to just spread them like he wanted and, at the same time, left him utterly defenceless.

There was nothing he could do to stop the other mech. Sunspear offlined his optics and started praying for it to be over soon. He couldn’t hold back a sob when he heard the soft ‘click’ indicating his panel had finally opened under the Decepticon’s soft touch.

“No no no no no no no no no no no,” he cried, shaking his head as he felt his port being exposed to the cool air. A single finger traced the outline and Sunspear shuddered.

He heard the Decepticon humming. “Mmm, your port seems still new. I guess you never used it much; I suppose you're usually the dominant a relationship? Never mind, it’s not important.”

The bound Autobot turned his head in shame. True, his valve had rarely been used, but not because he was on top during an interface...

Sunspear pushed his hips up with a cry of surprise and pain as he felt two digits slip into him, caressing and stretching the flexible inner walls. Sunspear could feel them going further into him, reaching as far as they could. To his greatest disgust and shame, he could also feel his valve clenching around the two digits.

It felt... good and awful at the same time. How long had it been since he had last interfaced with anyone...? Since Whirr. Whirr, who had been his mentor and defender as long as he could remember...

Sunspear moaned helplessly as the digits continued to move into him. He felt his valve starting to produce lubricant, preparing itself for the intercourse which was sure to follow...

How could he be so sensitive to touch? It wasn’t normal. He usually wasn’t an easily turned on mech. What did the Decepticon do to him while he was unconscious? Had he messed with his programming? Or his tactile sensors? Or even with...

Suddenly, the digits were gone. Surprised by their absence, Sunspear couldn’t hold back a whimper. He briefly onlined his optics to see what the Decepticon was doing. At first, he didn’t understand what was going on. Then he realized that the ‘Con was inspecting his fingers and the lubricant covering them. He quickly dimmed his optics again.

The Decepticon was still humming and – although Sunspear couldn’t see him – nodding to himself. “Hum, you seem to be producing enough lubricant for an optimal penetration. I think we’ll stop the foreplay now, then. However, I’m afraid it will not be as painless as I thought. Try to relax some more, would you?”

Sunspear froze and onlined his optics again when he heard the soft ‘click’ indicating that the ‘Con had removed his own panel. He shook in fear as he caught a glimpse of the bigger mech’s spike. For a breem, he imagined that thing in him, tearing at his insides, marking him as the ‘Con’s toy...

The Autobot did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

*****************************

It was finished. Finally. Sunspear’s was shaking and crying. It had hurt so much! He hadn’t interfaced with anyone outside of Whirr, and that had been a long time ago. The older mech had been the one to break his panel locks and the only one allowed to touch him like that...

Oh Primus, he missed the old Autobot so badly...

Whirr had been gentle, careful, loving. He had given him kisses, caresses, had talked to him all the time to help him to calm down when he had felt uneasy. This mech – this Shockwave, for he had finally remembered his name – had been different.

He hadn’t really hurt him physically, per se. In fact, he had been very careful to not hurt him too badly. His thrusts had been slow and long. The painful part came from the fact Sunspear’s valve was almost new and not used to containing something as large as a spike.

It could have been overlooked, with a loving mate. But at the same time, Shockwave’s touch had been cold and impersonal. There was no feeling behind the act, certainly no love and no hate either...

Sunspear almost offlined with fright when he saw Shockwave’s face looming closer to him. For a second, he thought the Decepticon would start again to... But the purple mech just touched something near his head. Suddenly, the tension in his arms was gone. Sunspear realized the ‘Con had removed a hook or something similar which was holding his bound hands behind his head.

“You will be more comfortable like this, I think,” said quietly his captor.

Upon being unleashed, Sunspear curled up into a ball as well as he could with his unresponsive legs, without stopping to sob, his still shackled hands brought against his chest. He didn’t care about who could seem him, he just wanted to cry. Primus, how could he ever look anyone in the optics ever again?

He felt so dirty now...

Shockwave put a hand on his shoulder and Sunspear cried in fear. “I suggest you rest for a while. Drones will come to give you some energon in five joors. You will refuel until your energy levels reach their maximum. I must inform you that if you refuse to take any fuel, the drones are programmed to force-feed you until your energy is back to an healthy level,” the purple mech said quietly.

Sunspear wasn’t really listening. He was still in shock and unable to really process what was happening. Shockwave estimated the drones would have to feed this one for the time being. Ah, well...

“If you need anything, just use the intercom,” he added while pointing at the aformentioned system, installed next to the berth. Sunspear would just have to sit to reach it. “I will attempt to carry out your requests as long as they are reasonable.”

Still no reactions outside of the sobs and shudders which make the young Autobot’s entire frame shake.

“If your behavior remains satisfying, I may consider freeing your hands and reactivating your motor functions. Until then, you will be confined to your berth and drones will handle transport to the labs or Medbay when needed,” Shockwave concluded, still looking carefully at the Autobot, taking note of his reaction and physical condition.

Shockwave left the room. Sunspear saw the door closing and heard the sounds indicating he was now locked up, trapped like a turbo-rat. Curling even more, he wailed and whept for his loss.

***********************

Three orns later, Megatron’s most loyal soldier was back in his quarters, updating private files on his computer. For the most part, it was data he had collected from various couples. They weren’t good.

Subject D0078-A  
Decepticon Nocturne  
Seeker  
Mech  
Conception attempted nine times with the same partner.  
Results: conception at the ninth attempt.  
Lost the conceived sparkling five orns later.  
Subject chose to leave the experiment for now.

Subject D0078-B  
Decepticon FreeFall  
Seeker  
Femme  
Conception attempted eleven times with various partners.  
Results: conception at the eleventh attempt.  
Sparkling bared with difficulties. Upon birth, diagnosed with glitches affecting his central processor.  
Subject chose to remain in the experiment for now.

The purple mech would have frowned had he been able to. No success here, as usual. It was getting worrisome but at the same time, confirmed his theories.

Of more than two hundreds willing subjects, less than twenty had given birth to healthy, glitch-free sparklings. Despite every brand of coding Shockwave had installed in the carriers, despite them lowering their firewall and bypassing several security systems, they just... couldn’t conceive on their own. And when they did, they weren’t always lucky. Twelve mechs and femmes had died in ‘childbirth’, sometime followed by their offsprings.

Decepticons seemed to become unable to safely carry an offspring to term or even simply to conceive one in some cases. At this rate, Cybertron’s population growth would be cut short in a few vorns.

But moving on to a different file; a short one, but one which would have sent warnings through the CPU of anyone who came across it had he not been aware of the content.

The shortness was due to the difficulty at finding subjects he could use. Unlike the mechs and femmes listed in the first files, who had volunteered, the second files listed prisoners with the right profile.

Capturing undamaged and able to be used Autobots was difficult to say the least. Shockwave had to be very careful with the one he caught. They were kept in separated rooms, rigged with sensors, mircrophones, and cameras to monitor them 

Most of their motor functions were disabled unless he felt certain there wouldn’t be any problems in restoring them. Usually once the sparkling had developed enough to destroy any chance of escape under their own power.

As Autobots were so rare to get, Shockwave hadn’t allowed anyone else to approach them with the intent to create a sparkling. Their presence was kept a secret from most, and outside of the drones, nobody never got a good look at them. No more than a dozen mechs knew Autobots were being kept here.

After they conceived, the purple mech tried to keep the Autobots stress-free, which wasn’t always easy. They became easily upset about being caged and reacted wrongly on many occasions.

However, he had noted his first subjects had been more relaxed when allowed brief contact with each other. That was good news; stress could prove harmful for the sparklings, especially in early development.

Of course, he had to be careful with such meetings. They couldn’t last too long and were irregular. Drones always swarmed the captives, registering everything that was said or written down, and even moves, in case they tried to secretly communicate by body language.

He would have to organize another one; the two mechs he had ‘visited’ these past orns were rather young and unused to interface. One of them looked like he hadn’t indulged himself in some pleasure since his coming of age and the other, while certainly more knowledgeable about interfacing, had almost shut down with terror halfway through the act.

Had he cared, he would have either felt insulted or strangely pleased to inspire such fear.

An older Autobot, or simply one who had already carried or was in late stage of development would probably ease them as their own offsprings would steadily grow.

And it would be better if the news was delivered by another Autobot. Young as they were, his two new subjects certainly hadn’t noticed yet they were expecting. He himself only knew of their successful conception through the sensor monitoring any increase of energy in their body.

Talking with Megatron about the problem seemed more and more attractive each passing orn. But he still hadn’t enough proofs. Until he was totally sure, he would keep quiet and keep his captives a secret.

Glancing at the screen, he hummed softly.

Subject A0001-A  
Autobot Tonic  
Ground bound vehicle  
Mech  
Conception attempted three times with the same partner.  
Results: conception at the third attempt.  
Sparkling bared and birthed without difficulties and in perfect health.  
Subject remains free for a new attempt at conceiving.

Subject A0001-B  
Autobot Harmonia  
Ground bound vehicle  
Femme  
Conception attempted two time with the same partner.  
Results: conception at the second attempt.  
Sparkling reaching the end of his development. Medbay must be ready at any time.

Subject A0002-A  
Autobot of unknown designation  
Ground bound vehicle  
Mech  
Conception attempted one time with a single partner.  
Results: conception at the first attempt.  
Sparkling still in early stage of development. Further studies needed.

Subject A0002-B  
Autobot of unknown designation  
Ground bound vehicle  
Mech  
Conception attempted two times with the same partner.  
Results: conception at the second attempt.  
Sparkling still in early stage of development. Further studies needed.

Shockwave paused, then made two modifications on the list. He had made a point to learn the two new subjects names. Not because he particularly cared about them, but because he needed a label for them.

Slowly, he typed:

Subject A0002-A  
Autobot Sunspear

Subject A0002-B  
Autobot Hot Rod

Shockwave nodded for himself; much better. He would have to make the subject A0001-A conceive a second time. Perhaps with a different partner, to see if things evolved in a different way... Yes, it would be better this way. He would also have to get other subjects to further his study.

And if easy and risk-free conception continued with the Autobot subjects, well he wouldn’t have a choice and would have to inform Megatron immediately.

For all the admiration he felt toward him, he just couldn’t let his leader exterminate what could be their only chance to keep their race alive, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Autobots, be afraid; Shockwave will keep trying to test his theory.
> 
> The problem being Decepticons difficulties at reproducing, in this verse, comes from their overspecialized military hardwares, that evolved far more than they had predicted. Somewhere down the line, it just keeps interfering with the conception or the gestation of the sparklings. Assuming their systems allow them to carry, then there is a high probability the sparkling will eventually considered like an intruder, and will be... 'eliminated' from the carrier's body (miscarriage). If it doesn't, well... deficient processor or glitches in the sparklings are a big risk.
> 
> Autobots, as they aren't warrior models, don't have the same problems. Even with military upgrades, their systems are still better adapted to carry an offspring to term and without nasty surprises.  
> Ironically, because of Shockwave, it might be the one thing that'll cause them the most harm...


End file.
